User blog:Rzeka/~*A TMNT Christmas*~
~*A TMNT Christmas*~ is a fanfic collab between stormiecreater and K9luvthatLeo. ~Cast~ TMNT Characters: Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michaelangelo Master Splinter April O' Neil Casey Jones K9luvthatLeo's OCs: Ginger Mackenzie Brunette Cassidy Denver Esther Whitney Dover Autumn Makayla Alex Asher Raleigh Conner Margo Dina Samantha Carrie (NEW!) StormieCreater's OCs: Samuel Ralphael Gabriella Francesco Tylena Echo Iredessa Roari Willemse Othello Omega Aolani Lilo Liola Saige Ishmael Dezmond Evelyn Matthew Fins Gale Shewolf99's OC: Louis The rest of the bad guys: The Foot Clan and the Kraang Chapter 1 (K9luvthatLeo) It was a beautiful snow white day above the sewers, just a few days from Christmas Eve. People shopping for toys for their daughters and sons. Once everyday, something would bounce out of the bags and land in the sewers. It was rather baseball cards, makeup, or pencils. Well, anyway, here is the story of the 5 foot tall green turtles living in the sewers with their father, Hamato Yoshi, otherwise known as, Master Splinter. Mikey's POV I woke up to the noise of boxes and plastic, pretty balls. I sprung out of bed and ran to the dojo. I saw Gabby, Splinter, and Casey putting up a tall, green tree. I walked in and opened up one of the boxes. There sat the pretty balls, ornaments. I opened up another one, there laid our angel for the top of the tree. "Good morning, Michaelangelo," Splinter said. "Ah! Oh, hey Master Splinter," I jumped. "Wanna wake up the others and ask them to help with the tree?" Gabby asked. "Sure!" I exclaimed. I first went to Leo's room. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" I teased. "Just a second," Leo said grabbing his bandana. I ran out and went to Donnie's room next. "Donnie! Wake up!" I jumped on his bed. I accidentally made him roll out of bed. "Ow!" Donnie grabbed his foot but soon stood up. "Come decorate the tree!" I waved my arms. I then went to Raph's room. "Wake up, Raph," I poked him. "5 minutes!" he turned the other way and fell back asleep. After I woke everyone up and Raph walked in we decorated the tree. All the ornaments and garland got on but one thing didn't-the angel! "Master Splinter!" I tapped him. "What is it, son?" he turned around. "Can I put up the angel?" I puppy eyed him. "Sure," he smiled. "Yay!" I grabbed the angel and climbed up the ladder. I gently put it on. Leo plugged in the plug and the Christmas tree looked glorious! TBC Chapter 2(StormieCreater) Iredessa's P.O.V. Christmas is my favorite time of year! Mainly because of the Christmas Carols we all sing. My friends, the Courageous Crew always rock those Christmas beats! Anyway, I was hanging out with my friends, Tyla, Otto, Echo, Willemse, and Roari and we saw how gorgeous the tree looked. "The tree looks amazing guys!" Roari exclaimed. "My specialty, Roari. Just the tree topper was what it needed!" Mikey said while playfully taking a bow. Denver playfully clapped for him. I just giggled. I looked over to see Echo staring at me with that face. Y'know that face you make when you like someone. Gross! But this year, he didn't seem to oblige. I looked over a little longer and he smiled and waved at me. I fake smiled and waved back. What was his deal? Roari's P.O.V. I was sipping on some cider until Willemse tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over to see him "Hey, Roari. I need to get home to get some stuff done for Christmas" He explained to me "Coming with?" "let me guess" I smirked "You don't wanna go alone" Willemse blushed "N-no I guess not" I always loved it when he flashed that really cute smile of his. I nodded and said "Okay, I'm coming" Chapter 3 (StormieCreater) Willemse's P.O.V. Roari followed me to my place, where me and my brother lived. Last summer, I found him in Ireland and I was really happy to see him. Lately, he's been crushing on Ginger's sister, Esther, and she's been coming over a lot lately. I opened the door to see my brother playing a song for Esther. "Hey Willemse" Ishmael waved. "Sup?" I replied back "I'm heading up to my room to do some Christmas decorating. Roari's going to help me" "Have fun" Then he went back to his playing. When we got up to my room, I turned on my light to see Roari shocked. "Wow!" She exclaimed "Your room is huge!" "Thank you" I said while grabbing the Christmas lights "Wanna help me with these?" Roari nodded and grabbed a bunch of Christmas lights from my hands. When we were done, my room was a second sparkly Christmas. We sat on the couch next to my window and talked for a bit. "So..." I started to tell her "What do you want for Christmas?" "I actually don't know" Roari replied "I really love hanging out with my friends and having fun singing with the Courageous Crew. To see Gabby and Donnie or Leo and Ginger so happy together under the mistletoe or sharing a cup of coffee. It just seems so..so-" "Magical?" I filled in. "Yea! And just being with you is the best thing of all" I smiled. She realized what she said and looked away blushing. I didn't mind her doing that. She looked back at me, her face still red and she smiled. I lifted her chin up gently and said "Roari, I know you are very beautiful. You don't ever have to hide it" "I know" She replied. "I just like it when you compliment me" I smiled and hugged her. She was hesitant at the moment, but hugged me back. After we broke away, Roari kept on blushing "Willemse, you are surely one of a kind" I chuckled and tickled her under her chin "And you are my one of a kind" Her face turned different shades of red as she covered her face, giggled, and pushed my head away. It is our way of flirting. It is how we love. TBC Chapter 4 (K9luvthatLeo) Sammy's POV Frisco, Ralph, Tyla, and I were decorating our lair. We put up multiple mistletoes, wreaths, and a big tree with an angel to top it off! Then I got a text from Gabby saying that Leo wants them to come over to their lair. After we finished decorating we got out and started off. We got there 5 minutes later, the first thing I did was hug Brunette. I haven't seen her in so long! "Hi!" she smiled. "Hi!" I hugged her back. "Wanna see the tree?" she blushed. I grabbed her hand and walked into the dojo. Man, it was a big tree! I just stared. "I know, right?" she said breaking the silence. "Hello, Samuel," Master Splinter greeted me. I shook his hand and went back to the living room. After I greeted everyone, I spent more time with Brunette. ".....So, what do you want for Christmas?" I shyly asked *sigh* "......you," she blushed, "and hapiness." I smiled at her. She smiled back. Autumn's POV I was walking around in my house. Still my parents weren't there. I sighed and went to my room. I looked at the Nativity scene on my night stand. I sat on my bed and sighed again. "If only I could have my family back together for Christmas," I whispered to myself, "but it looks like it's not happening." I started to cry. I grabbed a picture off my shelf, me and Ralph... Wait, Ralph! I sprang up and ran to his lair. "Hello?" No answer. I started crying again. "Where would he be?" I thought and thought. I saw a picture of him and this other turtle in a red mask. Ralph told me he was friends with him and his brothers. Then I thought again. I automatically thought of the ninja turtles! I ran to their lair quickly hoping I would find Ralph. TBC Chapter 5 (StormieCreater) Ralph's P.O.V. I was hanging with Raph and Cassidy, and it made me think immediately of Autumn. Ever since that dance last February I have been thinking of her, and how she missed her parents. Suddenly, I saw her standing in the lair looking for me. I sprang up just to see her. "Autumn!" I welcomed her. "Ralph!" She replied, as she hugged me really tight. "Where have you been?!" "Here" I said back. "I have been here this whole time" I looked over to her to see her sad face. "Hey, what's wrong?" She looked up to me and said "My parents are still away. I just wish I can call them to see how they are doing" "Luckily, we have a phone!" Someone called out. It was Donnie, who was hanging tinsel with Gabby. "You can call them on the TPhone!" "Well, I dunno" She said, then she suddenly hugged Donnie real tight. A face of anger filled me. Gabby looked a little jealous too. "Thank you Donnie!" Then she took the TPhone to call her parents. She must've noticed the jealous look on my face because after I gave Donnie the "I'm Watching you" look, she leaned over and gave a little peck on my cheek. My face turned red after that. "Oh Ralph, it's not like that. I love you." She whispered as she dialed the phone. I smiled and told her "I know" She smiled back. She held the phone up to her ear, hoping there would be an answer to the other line. TBC Chapter 6 (K9luvthatLeo) Well, that was the turtles and their friends, but let's see what's happening on the other end........ "Christmas time," Shredder said, "Where everyone but me is happy!" "Maybe we can change that," said a mysterious voice, not even that Shredder had heard in his life. "Who are you?" the Shredder called out. "I'm Carrie," she said, "I was hired by Sushi over there," she pointed to Fishface. "Hmm, very well then...But if you fail me, you must suffer!" Shredder pushed her. "Well, what do you want me to do to make you holidays brighter, sir?" Carrie asked. "Capture these four people...." Shredder showed her a picture of 3 turtles and a human. "I'll get Dina and Sam and I'll go," Carrie told Shredder then she ran off. �~Back at the lair~ Autumn was on the phone. Suddenlt a voice popped up. "Hello?" the voice asked. "Dad!" Autumn screamed. "Hi, Autumn. Miss you, too," saaid her dad. "Are you okay?" Autumn asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Well, we have to finish this movie which will take a while. But we'll be back soon." "Okay-" Autumn got cut off by another voice. "John," the voice said. "Sorry, sweetie," her dad hung up. Autumn sighed and put her head down again. "Are you okay?" Ralph put his hand on her shoulder. "No," she started, "my dad and mom have to finish this movie and my dad just got called in by his boss which made him have to hang up. Plus, I just heard that they just started making the movie so they won't be back until after Christmas." "I'm sorry," Ralph hugged her. TBC Chapter 7 (K9luvthatLeo) Gabby and Donnie went up to the rooftops that night not knowing what might happen or who was stirring around. "Wow," Donnie looked around, "Lot's of snow." "Yeah, I know," Gabby replied, "It's supposed to snow two inches more tonight." "You're so smart, do you know that?" Donnie blushed. Gabby blushed in response. "Come out!" a voice demanded. "Dina...." Donnie whispered. "Who?-" Gabby asked then got her mouth covered. "Help!" "I'll save you!" Donnie exclaimed. Donnie just then got knocked out by another girl. "Come on," she said, "that's one down, three to go." Frisco was near by and heard everything the girl said. "I have to warn the rest!" he said to himself. He picked up Donnie and ran by to the sewers. He ran into the lair and noticed that his brothers and sister were gone, as well as Autumn. "Guys!" "What?" Mikey asked. "Donnie, knocked out. Gabby, gone!" he panted. "Gabby's gone?" Raph asked. "That's not good," Leo said. "Here's Donnie," Frisco put him on the couch. "Donnie!" Mackenzie ran in. "Is he okay?" "For now," Mikey said. "You better get home," Leo told Frisco. "Kay," Frisco ran out of the lair and back to his. "Sammy!" "What?" he asked. "Gabby's gone! And three girls are after more!" "Well of course Gabby's gone. She went on a date with Donnie," "No! She got kidnapped!" "What?" Tyla screamed. "Yeah, and three girls are after more!" Frisco told her. "We better stop them. Tomorrow, we head out," Sammy instructed. TBC ----------- @Stormie If you don't remeber who are the ones that get kidnapped, just ask me. ;) I'll be here mostly all week. No school. Category:Blog posts